


Ghosting

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Major spoilers for the entire story of v3!! Pls dont read if u havent finished it]But, even in total opposites, there is still some resemblances.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 8





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> kinda inspired by a tiktok i saw and dont remember the @ of the creator but E

Night and day.

Two very different times on the planet earth. Right? 

So completely and entirely contrasting that anyone could easily name off twenty differences betwern the two. Total opposites.

But, even in total opposites, there is still some resemblances. In the night, there is a bright light that gives a gentle touch to the darlness, keeping the planet just warm enough to keep the ecosystems thriving. In the day, a bright, burning ball of fire threatens all who look directly at it with blindness. The threats of the day hidden under the shadows of the landscapes.

And that's exactly what they were. She was the day, a beautiful evil hidden beneath her layers, and he was the night, an ugly hope embedded deep into his skin no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

Yep, definitely. That was all Tsumigi Shirogane and Rantaro Amami were. Day and night. Yin and Yang.

A wisp of a touch, gliding past her cheek and caressing it with its coldness. She knew exactly what it was- who it was. He knew she'd killed him, and he wasn't very happy about it. He- was it even him? -had been tailing her for the past two weeks since she bashed his skull in.

She never expected him to manifest in the middle of a trial, though. In the middle of her grand act. Every now and again, when she was looking in the mirror, doing her hair or getting dressed, she'd see him. Or, more accurately, what looked like his ghost. She wasn't sure if it was really him, really Rantaro. And she didn't know if she wanted to. It could just be a demon hoping to massacre her in her sleep for all she knew.

The spirit would only appear in the reflection, as when Tsumigi tried looking behind her the spirit would never appear, so she could only communicate through that. She was always able to feel his touch, though. 

Rantaro's chilled-to-the-bone hands would rest on the top of her head, sending chills down her spine, and just lay there for a while. He wouldn't make any motions in the mirror, or try to say anything, just sit there. Then, he would let his fingers spread, and sift through the cosplayers lengthy hair. His entire being entranced in his ministrations, never looking into the mirror to meet Tsumugi's blank stare.

And then, he would smile. Sweet and sinister. Full of a far-away feeling and absolute hatred. He'd laugh, and she'd hear every little crack in his whispy voice. Hearing the silent sobs the spirit let out with his chortles. Finally, he'd stop, eyes lifting to return Tsumugi's gaze at last.

'Tsumugi.', His voice would somehow reach her, despite her knowing his mouth didnt move. Crooked smirk never faltering. 'You... Deserve everything that's coming to you.'

This would be where she smiles as well, returning the gesture he'd graciously bestowed upon her. And she'd tilt her head, "And what's that?"

Rantaro would shake his head, signifying the end of their 'chat', and then fade. Slowly, like a sloth climbing a tree. He wouldn't return within the next day or so, so Tsumugi would allow her mask to slip back on. Never cracking even for a moment.

Though, Tsumugi's last interaction with the ghost was less than fourty minutes ago. And yet she knew, _knew_ , he was the one curling his arms around her neck and tracing the line of her jaw. All while she watched the surviving students scramble to solve her crime. 

Her crime of murder. _Rantaro's_ murder. 

Only Maki, Shuichi, Himiko, and Kiibo were left. The rest were brutally murdered by their own peers and executed after being found out by their resident detective.

Sad, really. Tsumugi cried about it every night.

'You're gonna die,' Rantaro whispered into her ear, invisible to the naked eye. Tsumugi didn't miss how Maki narrowed her eyes at her when Shuichi started peicing things together. 'Tsumugi...'

The cosplayer frowned slightly, barely enough for anyone to notice. But Rantaro did, of course, and she hated how she could feel his slithery smirk spread across his lips like butter on bread, "I'll kill you again if you dont shut up." She whispered, barely able to hear herself. Rantaro heard her, as always, and giggled.

'Someone's cranky!' He teased, though Tsumugi didnt doubt that his face was still a blank slate like hers.

Shuichi's voice cut in, with a jab of his finger in her direction, just as Tsumugi growled in response to the annoying ghost ,"Isn't that right, Tsumugi Shirogane!?"

From there she played her part. Speaking the lines she read over and over in her head, preparing for the ending they had planned. Preparing for the opposite of what Rantaro kept warning her of. For the hopeful ending where the heroes vote her and kill her. Where they will continue the game. Continue for decades to come.

She clung to her role, even as Rantaro's ghastly grip on her shoulders tightened with each second that passed. Shifting into cosplays so fast that even in slomo no one would be able to tell how she did it. Her smirk stayed present the entire time, soaking up the despair that setteled over the survivors faces as she told Kiibo just exactly what he was. What his purpose was.

She could barely contain her excitement when Kiibo lost control was was being used like a playable character in a video game by the audience. She even enjoyed how broken Shuichi looked through it all! He hadn't looked just quite like that since Kaede died!

'It's coming...' Rantaro's fleeting voice reached again, as they were voting, and she realized he had let go of her at some point. Standing somewhere to her left. She didnt even try to look as she knew she wouldn't see a damn thing. She could tell he was smiling. 'See you soon, _Tsmoogles._ We'll be waiting.~'

She didn't fully understand what he meant, so she brushed it off with a smile. Sadistic and sweet. Her glasses seemed to push at the bridge of her nose even more than before, stinging just a bit too much. She didnt mind. Not at all.

She did mind, though, when the results for the voting came in and there was... nothing. None of them voted. Not even Kiibo who was being controlled by the people she was supposed to be entertaining. Did they suddenly have a change of heart!? Unlikely. Very unlikely.

"It's over, Tsumugi." Shuichi glared at her. She didn't know he had the guts to glare at anyone. This wasnt in the script! What was she- "Give it up. We're not giving into your sick games anymore."

After that, she wasn't quite sure what happened. There was a bit of arguing from both sides, but in the end, she was outside. The school was being blown to smithereens. All of her hard work... was gone. Being lit up like fireworks and scattering in the air. She grinned, cosplaying one final time to give her audience a wave as Junko. The person they loved the most. The person she had aspired to be.

And as the curtain fell, so did her walls, and she frowned. She ignored Monokuma and the faint sight of Rantaro just before the large chunk of debris crushed her. 

She should have listened.

But even then, what can you do to fight the inevitable?

Tsumugi Shirogane was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls have a nice day!! comments and kudos are appreciated!! <33


End file.
